Healing spirit
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: This is the sequel to Outpost 401 yes, in case you are wondering Sam is a Christian in this as well. An old buddy of Sam's jumps back into Sam's life and in the process starts to help heal Sam's spirit with the help of the Holy spirit but it takes another accident to start the healing


**A/N** here you go! the long awaited sequel to Outpost 401, if you haven't already read that one I would recommend doing so cause then the flashbacks will make more sense. Thank you to my Beta reader LiveLaughLoveFP for putting up with me and going over the top to help me. Constructive criticism welcome! :D (yeah I know, short and sweet, but you know me they'll get longer over time.) In this story Ben is an old buddy of Sam's (not the one he shot)

* * *

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Flashpoint or any characters that have been portrayed in the show before all I own is this story

* * *

"Choo Choo!" Sam looked back at Sadie sitting in the back seat and couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. Turning to Jules, who was driving, he said, "She sure is excited." "She sure is," Jules said with a smile. "Mommy are we there yet?" Sadie asked. "No sweetie not yet, but we will be soon. Alright?" Jules replied. "Okay," she said, sounding bored. Sure enough a couple of seconds later: "Mommy I'm bored!" Jules sighed. "Honey, how about you bother your father? I'm driving." Sam looked at Jules with a chuckle before turning back to Sadie, "I have a game we can play."

Sadie perked up, "What is it?" "Well we each pick a color and then each time we see that color we announce it. Does that sound like fun?" Sam asked. Sadie nodded eagerly before saying, "I want pink!" Sam laughed, "Alright I'll take blue then." Sadie nodded and looked out her window. "Pink car daddy! Pink car!" Sam chuckled and pointed out a blue house. They continued to play this game until Sadie fell asleep. "Finally peace and quiet," Sam said, with a sigh of relief. Jules laughed, "Not for long. We are going to be listening to 'choo choo' for the whole train ride!" Sam sighed. "May as well enjoy it while we can then; I'm going to take a nap!" he said decisively. Jules smiled, "Alright we have about an hour before we get to the hotel." Sam nodded sleepily and fell asleep.

_The hospital door slammed open "Everyone but the corporal out NOW!"_Sam tried to shake himself out of the flashback, but he couldn't. _"Wait!" said Sam. "Sayid? Sayid Brenking? Your son was Amal Brenking, and your brother was Ali Brenking?" "Yes that's right," said Sayid. "Why does that matter to you?" he asked. Sam answered, "I remember your family. They were terrorists, and they were taking out our men, left and right. I sniped them both down, when they had guns to my team members' heads." "They still deserved to live," snarled Sayid. Sam nodded, "Yes everyone deserves to live Sayid, but sometimes you have to choose who gets to live. It's sad but it happens."_

Sam was awakened by Jules shaking him. "Huh?" Sam said drowsily, half his mind still in his flashback. Sam looked up at Jules with tears in his eyes. "I broke that poor man's family apart." "Shhh," Jules soothed, rubbing his shoulder, "It's okay,you're safe. That's a thing of the past." Sam shook his head silently, terrified. "Daddy are you okay?" Sadie called from the back seat. Sam could hear the worry in her voice and his heart melted. "I'm fine honey, I just had a bad nightmare." Just then Arrow barked as if to say 'liar!' Sam looked back at him with irritation and then looked over at Remmy, who was also looking at him. Sam just shook his head and ignored the dogs' stares. "Come on, let's get to the train station." Jules nodded silently turning back to driving.

Sam sat silently staring out his window as Jules drove. Jules occasionally glanced at him and Sam could feel her concern. Smiling, he said. "I'm glad you two are concerned for me, but I'm fine." Glancing back at Sadie, Sam could see that she had broken out in a grin from his words. Seeing his daughter smiling brought a smile to his face. Jules started to say something and half turned her gaze to him, but when she saw his happy smile she couldn't bring it up and just went back to driving, this time with a smile on her face.

Jules turned slowly into the parking lot of a hotel where they were staying the night. Sadie gasped in awe from the back seat, "It's so big!" Sam and Jules exchanged amused expressions and Sam said, "Wait till you see the inside." Sadie immediately started wiggling in her seat, trying to free herself of the seat belt. Sam laughed and got out to help her.

Walking up to the desk in the hotel lobby, Sam handed the woman behind it some papers and said, "Reservations for Braddock." The women took them, smiling and looked them over before handing them back a key and saying, "Room 36, top floor." Sam nodded his thanks, reaching down to pick Sadie up. He turned and froze as someone entered the room.

* * *

**A/N **the game Sam and Sadie were playing is actually a game I used to play with my big brother when we were on the road. please review! thanks for reading :)


End file.
